The invention relates to an electrical plug and socket connection with housing halves that can be locked, the one half of the housing being provided with locking elements, which, in the assembled state of the two halves of the housing, lock these together and the housing half, which is provided with the locking elements, being provided with a sleeve, which can be shifted in the direction of the longitudinal axis and cancels the locking when shifted against the plug-in direction of the two halves of the housing, so that the two halves of the housing can be separated.
For such plug and socket connections, it is necessary to lock the two halves of the housing positively with one another in the plugged-in state in order to prevent the unintentional loosening of the two parts of the connector during the operation due to vibrations, that is, due to tensile forces acting on the cable (connector part).
It is well known to screw together such plug and socket connections, particularly circular plug and socket connections by means of union sleeves, which are provided with a screw thread. Likewise, union sleeves with bayonet type locking mechanisms are known. Furthermore, the German Offenlegungsschrift 29 07 051 discloses an electrical connector with housing halves that can be locked, for which the locking of the two plugged-together halves of the housing is brought about by V-shaped locking elements, which engage the one half of the housing behind a locking projection. The separation of the two halves of the housing is prevented by a movable sleeve, which in the locked position prevents the locking elements sliding over the locking projection. To separate the two halves of the housing, the sleeve is pushed into a position, in which the locking elements are released and then can slide away over the respective locking projection. However, this locking system for the plug and socket connection, which is satisfactory on the whole, has a sophisticated construction and therefore cannot be produced inexpensively.